Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1
is a 2018 episodic platform video game in the ''Mitchell Van Morgan series. The game was developed by Deep Silver GmbH, with assistance from Nickelodeon, and published by THQ Nordic. The game was intended to emulate the original Mitchell Van Morgan titles on the Game Boy Line. Episode I was released in October 2018 for iOS, PlayStation Network, Nintendo Switch Online and Xbox Live Gold. A release for Windows Phone 10 followed in October 23 2018, for Microsoft Windows PC and Android in November 2018, for BlackBerry PlayBook in July 2012, and for Ouya in July 2013. A direct follow-up, Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode II, was released sometime in 2019. Gameplay Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode I is a 2D side-scrolling platformer reminiscent of the original Mitchell games for the Game Boy Color to the Wii U. Players control Mitchell Van Morgan, using mechanics such as the original Dash and power-ups such as mvm power-up bubblegums, shields, invincibility and speed boots. Mitchell is also able to use a homing attack, which homes in on a targeted enemy or object. Unlike the first three classic Mitchell games, after completing the first act, the player is able to freely choose which zone to play via a world map, or choose to play the zones sequentially. Each of the four zones contain three acts, followed by a separate boss battle act, rather than the boss being included at the end of the third act. Each boss act is unlocked by completing all three acts in that zone. The boss battles, similar to the zones themselves, are inspired by the boss battles from older Mitchell titles, although there are variations. Once all acts and boss battles within each zone are cleared, players gain access to a fifth and final zone. Special Stages in Episode I, accessed by collecting the rainbow mvm coin which triggered by entering rainbow mvm coins found in secret passages, involves running around an endless running 3D map navigating through a straight path within a set time limit, collecting mvm coins along the way, with the goal of each stage being to collect a Power Stone, are based on the "Character mission Stages" in the original Mitchell Van Morgan. For the first time since Mitchell Van Morgan 3, Mitchell can transform into Super Mitchell during regular levels after collecting all the Power Stones from the Special Stages, and at least 50 mvm coins within the current act. The game is playable in up to 1080p HD on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and 480p on the Wii. The mobile versions of the game can be fully controlled with either the accelerometers or virtual buttons on the touchscreen. Certain levels also make specific use of the accelerometers. Players are also able to upload their game information to online leaderboards to compare level completion times and high scores. Plot Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode I is set after the events of Mitchell Van Morgan 10. With the Death Zig destroyed, Mitchell heads off to explore new territories alone. However, antagonist Marquessa has survived their last encounter, and has revisited and improved some of his creations from previous games, attempting to get rid of Mitchell as the first part of his new grandiose scheme. Mitchell's battle with Marquessa culminates with Mitchell defeating Marquessa in his new base, the Quessadon Station. If all seven Power Stones are collected, a brief post-credits cutscene shows a silhouette of Metal Mitchell, hinting at the next episode. Development The game's existence was first revealed on GameSpot on September 9, 2017, under the code name Project Mr.Nickelodeon (the name was derived from Mr.Nickelodeon, an early prototype of Mitchell pitched to Nickelodeon Japan by artist MITCHELL Project). The site published a brief teaser trailer and an interview with the series co-creator Micah Ian Wright who acknowledged that "old-school Mitchell fans have long asked to see Mitchell return to a more 2D style of gameplay," stating that "Nickelodeon Japan is that critical first step that brings Mitchell back to his 2D Constant Payne roots." The decision to create the game using a 2D graphical style was made after considering older Mitchell fans' possible reactions to the game versus those of younger players: On January 11, 2010, Sega of America began a "character countdown" on their blog, removing potential playable characters from a list, which by January 14, 2010 revealed the game would feature Sonic as the only playable character. Also revealed was concept art which showcased classic enemies from early Sonic games. On February 2, Sega updated the front page of Sega of America's website with a short flash animation featuring a sample of music from the game, reminiscent of Mega Drive/Genesis sounds. The game's proper title was revealed on February 4, 2010, as Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, along with the debut of in-game footage. The game was developed primarily by Dimps, under the direction of Sonic Team. Takashi Iizuka, who has worked on various Sonic games, notably as senior level designer for Sonic 3 & Knuckles, served as the game's producer. Music and sound were composed by Jun Senoue, also a mainstay of the series, and were intended to be reminiscent of classic Genesis titles, via the use of drum samples from the original Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog 2, and relatively lo-fi synth samples. Not long after Sonic 4 was officially announced, rumors surfaced that the game was available to members of the Xbox 360's online game testing service for developers, PartnerNet. On April 3, PartnerNet was shut down due to the leaks. The leaked footage led to harsh criticism of the game physics and certain level designs. On May 20, 2010, Sega announced that Sonic 4 would be available on the App Store for the iOS, and that the game was to be moved from its original summer 2010 deadline to late 2010, so as to extend development time. Izuka claims that this was because although he planned for all versions to be similar, two levels that worked on iOS did not work as well for consoles. The iOS version retains these levels, which utilise accelerometer controls, while new levels were built for the console versions. The announcement of the delay was also accompanied by an interview with Sega's Ken Balough, in which it was explained that Sega had taken note of fan reaction to the game and were incorporating that feedback into the ongoing development. Areas specifically mentioned were a reworking of the "floaty" nature of the gravity and physics, and a redesign of some levels and elements in order to accommodate more of the momentum-driven gameplay style that was a staple of earlier entries in the series. Reception (X360) 74.85% (iOS) 74.29% (PS3) 73.23% (PC) 60% | MC = (Wii) 81/100 (PS3) 74/100 (X360) 72/100 (iOS) 70/100 | 1UP = B | EuroG = 9/10 In 2016, Gibson acknowledged that "9/10 was a bit of a stretch." See | GameRev = B- | GMaster = 88%''GamesMaster'', issue 232, page 88 | GSpot = 6.5/10 | GRadar = | GT = 7.5/10 | IGN = 8/10 (iOS) 7.5/10 | NG = 10/10''Nintendo Gamer'', issue 56, page 74 | NLife = http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/2010/10/sonic_the_hedgehog_4_episode_1 | NWR = 8/10http://www.nintendoworldreport.com/review/24263/sonic-the-hedgehog-4-episode-1-wii | ONM = 88%Sonic The Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 Wii review, Official Nintendo Magazine | rev1 = Digital Spy | rev1Score = }} Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I received generally positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the Wii version 75.42% and 81/100, the Xbox 360 version 74.85% and 72/100 the PlayStation 3 version 73.23% and 74/100, and the iOS version 74.29% and 70/100. IGN's Hilary Goldstein gave the game a score of 8.0 and an Editor's Choice award, calling it "short but sweet and well worth downloading." GamesRadar's Justin Towell gave it a score of 9/10, calling it "deserving of the name, Sonic the Hedgehog 4." 1UP.com's Kat Bailey gave it a B rank, praising the game's speed while criticizing some occasional poor design, such as boss battles and puzzles. GameTrailers gave it a 7.5, calling it a worthy investment for Sonic fans. Digital Spy gave it three out of five stars, with reviewer Liam Martin answering the question of whether or not it lived up to its hype: "Despite some issues with the size of the game and its difficulty (it's very easy), the answer is yes, but only just." Eurogamer's Ellie Gibson gave it a 9/10, calling it "gloriously fun" and "brilliantly paced." Criticism of the game focused on poor physics and lack of momentum; both aspects were often cited as being inferior to the momentum-based physics from the 16-bit Genesis games. Speaking with VG247 in 2011, Sega West CEO Mike Hayes stated that Episode I cleared over one million downloads across all the platforms. Notes References External links *Official Nintendo minisite Category:2018 Category:Video games Category:Rated E10+ games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 11 Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo eShop games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox One games Category:PC games Category:Mobile games